True Feeling's
by Moonlight Gaze
Summary: One treasure hunter is expecting another hunter for a visit... Action starts on chapter 12! ;3 Enjoy...
1. My Visitor

The unbearable heat given off from the sun on the summer's day was unpredicted by the guardian, which, in a way, made his job harder, as well as easier

Hey guy's, I felt the need to type and be creative in one day so here's chapter one of this story!

Hope ya like it! :

I don't own any Sonic characters! :

Anyway, enjoy and pleeease review!

XXXXX

True Feeling's

The unbearable heat given off from the sun on the summer's day was unpredicted by the guardian, which, in a way, made his job harder, as well as easier.

Harder because his sight wasn't the best when it came to sun beams, and easier because he found the heat, and sometimes the light breeze, relaxing.

He already had one visitor this morning, but that didn't surprise him in the least. But what was bugging him, was that he felt good when this experienced hunter was talking or flirting with him. Hell, near him. And the problem was, he was scared.

Scared…

Never thought that, he, supposedly the toughest and roughest fighter, with a hot headed temper, would be scared of a woman.

But then he did a double take on what he was thinking. Everybody gets scared. Hell, even Shadow gets scared at times!

He also learned something else…

Everybody hurts.

He never thought about it before, but not being able to tell this woman, fear of what his friends might say and that it might have been the wrong decision, tears him apart for some reason.

He never really thought of her the first time they met. Hell, he thought she was just a spy that would do anything for jewels. And he means ANYTHING. But she proved him wrong…

She's been getting closer and closer to him every time they meet. He likes the attention and even the flirtatious remarks. He even saved her life an adventure they had 3 years ago, and sure as hell didn't regret it. Although, at times he asks himself why he did, but he blames the anger for that, not the heart.

His heart.

That's the most important thing to him now. And the M.E. But mostly the heart. He has no family. Heck, he didn't even know his parents. He's never really been loved and that's why he's so scared to love this woman, in fear that she might break it and he would have nothing…

Why was he scared of it being broken? Because it's the only treasure, apart from the M.E., that he has left.

He would think about this later. His head was sore from thinking so much in one morning.

As usual, he lay on the concrete stairs in front of the M.E., waiting for someone to return for the second time that day.

As he predicated, the sound of wings in the wind caught his ears, yet kept his eyes closed and relaxed a little more than what he was.

_This should be fun…_

XXXXX

Soo? Whatcha think?

Review! :D

LY, Ria

Moonlight Gaze… x x x


	2. Did You Get It?

"Hey, Knuxie

I was bored and decided to give ya chapter 2 :D

Enjoy!

I don't own any Sonic characters…

XXXXX

True Feelings… Chapter 2…

"Hey, _Knuxie_. Miss me?"

"Hey, Batgirl. In your _dreams_ maybe?" He replied, sneering as he heard huffing sounds from the bat now next to him.

"Not just my dreams but yours _too_ honey."

He snorted at her reply, "Yeah, _right_." He muttered, but Rouge, having the most unique hearing abilities, heard.

"What's up, Knucklehead? Why the long face?" He could've sworn concern was evident in her voice.

_Weird…_

"Well not _everyone_ likes a _thief_ visiting you, do they?" His smirk was now directed to her, facing each other.

"Well I do only visit _you_, don't I?" Winking at him so she could get that event blush that tinted his cheeks each time she flirted… But it never came…

_Weird… He usually blushes at my snide comments…_

Knuckles had never thought about it before, but whenever he saw Rouge with Shadow, Anger would arise in his chest for some reason. He wouldn't speak to anyone or do anything for maybe and hour at the most, trying to calm down and reason with his emotions. During a couple of these moments, Knuckles would think, _'their __**partners**__ in a __**job**__… __**Nothing**__ else. That's why __**she**__ always flirts with __**you**__, so that must mean that __**she **__has some sort of feelings towards __**you**__.'_

But then he thought about it harder, _'come to think of it, she flirts with almost __**all**__ the men she talks to… __**except**__ Sonic and Tails… Wonder why that is? But if she flirts with __**Shadow**__, then that must mean that she __**doesn'**__t feel anything for me, because she does it with a lot of men… __**supposedly**__…'_

A warm, but light, feeling was then placed on my left shoulder and took me outta my thoughts. I looked up to see Rouge kneeling in front of me with genuine concern and worried written all over her face.

"Knuckles? You okay?"

I flinched a little when she massaged my shoulder a little.

"Fine." I grunted, but didn't intend for it to be as harsh…

She looked kind of… well… pissed that I didn't have much manners to her actions towards me.

"Well sooorryyy Mr. _Moody_! I was only trying to be _considerate_ but _noooo_, you had to be _difficult _as _usual_…"

"I'm not _difficult_! I'm just…"

"Stubborn? Bigheaded? Hot tempered?"

"Well, yeah but… wait, _what_?!"

A sly smirk worked its way across her smooth lips, as if she was teasing me, or testing me even. Well… It felt like it anyway… Resistance is imported at this stage!

"You heard, _Knuxie_."

The growl escaped my throat before I could stop it. "I _hate_ that nickname…"

She leaned her elbows on the stone steps placing her blanch clothes under her chin, cupping her face with her hands. But the most annoying part of her position was that she was 2 steps down from me, and she had her arms pressed against her chest, as if she was purposely pushing them up, knowing that I would be pulled into temptation for a glance. I knew what she was doing though, whether she knew herself or not. I wasn't going to be tempted that easily…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I snapped at her, feeling that her gaze was, possible, reading him like a book. But that was impossible. She could _not_ tell what other people were thinking. Maybe _sometimes_ from their body language, but that would be it. I think…

"What's on your mind?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Why aren't you answering?"

"Why do you ask a lot of questions?"

"Why don't you answer them?"

I growled slightly at her persistant stubborn head!

"Why do you need to know?"

"Why won't you tell?"

"Will you stop asking questions!"

"Will you start answering some or even all of them?"

"Nothin', okay? Happy now!" I snapped at her.

"Not really."

"Why not? I answered your question didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't truthful, was it?"

I give a big tiring sigh. There's no way in _hell_ she's gonna leave me alone until I tell her. '_Be careful with your words though…_' I told myself.

"Ok, fine. If I tell ya, will you stop askin' soo many questions?"

She nods to confirm her answer. I sigh, yet again, before I start…

"Ok… I like this girl and-"

"Lady or girl?" She asks me.

I gave her a questioning look.

"Woman or child?" She repeats.

"_Woman_… And she's the most beautiful angel I've ever _seen_ let alone _met_. Yeah, I've met her, and she's _judging_ at the start…"

"Whatcha mean by judging?"

I think for a minute, be careful to choose my words…

"Well… She's a lot nicer when you've _actually_ got to _know_ her. And we fight. A lot. But, I mean, people argue don't they? That wouldn't exactly be a _bad_ point if we did start some kind of relationship?"

"Well, it depends on whether it's _a lot_ or just at _times,_ Knuckles…"

"But in her job she has a partner. She flirts with him _sometimes_. I'm not sure if it's 'cause she _likes_ him or if she just does it for _entertainment_, but she does it. And when I see her flirting with other men, _anger_ rises in my _chest_ and I feel like I'm gonna _explode_! I-I just feel like _beating_ the guy to a _pulp_! So then I walk away from everyone, 'cause I _know_ that I'll do _somethin_' stupid if I don't! When I talk a walk, I try to calm myself down and tell myself… she doesn't even _know_ you have these _feelings_, yet you act like she's your _own_ in simple ways, like the anger thing. Then, when I am calm, I think about her again and I even _smile_ at times, remembering the way she flirted with me, seeing the way she has a sly smirk each time she knows that she's caught me _off guard_ and made me _embarrassed_… I'm not sure if I _love_ her… I just know that my feelings for her are _growing_ each day, and _knowing_ that when the feelings turn to love, that I would have to tell her… 'cause it would feel like the right thing to _do_, ya know?"

I lifted my heads towards Rouge, and the expression on her face said it all…

_**Why**__ did I give her some hints?! __**Why,**__ Oh __**why**__?!_

XXXXX

Well? Is it good? Was it bad?

Tell me on reviews please! :3

LY, Ria

Moonlight Gaze x x x


	3. Close One

Hey folks, thought I'd give ya chapter Threee

Hey folks, thought I'd give ya chapter Threee!

Enjooyy!

I do not own any Sonic characters…

XXXXX

'_Italics' _– Knuckles thoughts

XXXXX

True feelings… Chapter 3…

"_Knuckles_…" Was the only word spoken from her lips. Her eyes became glassy and looked as if water was gonna over flow at any given time.

"Uhh-I-Rouge… I uhh-!"

"Knuckles, I didn't know you could be soo _romantic_! Wow… That girl has some man on her hands!" She gave me one of her winks.

"Well, I-I… Wait, what?" I was now confused, looking at her as if she was from another planet.

"_You_! I didn't think that knuckles The Echidna, the roughest and toughest_, supposedly_, could be soo romantic and strong about your feelings! So… You gonna tell me who this lucky lady is?" She was determined to find out who I was referring to… She ain't gettin' nothin' outta me.

She was still in the same position as before and it started making me nervous, all of a sudden. I had no idea why, either.

'_Just play it cool.'_

"Well… That would be tellin', now, wouldn't it?" I relaxed more knowing that she didn't figure it out. _How_, is unimaginable, as I thought she was more intelligent, able to solve riddles, puzzles etc. Even though I tried to relax more, the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach would _not_ go away!

'_God, why do we even __**have**__ hormones?!'_

"Pleeeeeease, Knuxie? If ya tell me, I promise I'll keep it a secret!" Ha, as if those pleading aqua orbs were gonna change… my mind…

The noxious feeling in the pit of my stomach remand there.

'_**Damn**__ those eyes!'_

"Notta chance, Bat girl." I was stubborn and big headed, just like she said before.

"Knucklesss…"

"Nope. You ain't gettn' nothin' from me" I folded my arms across my chest, sat back, and enjoyed the sun.

"Fine. If you ain't gonna tell me by choice, then I'll haveta _force_ it out of you." That sly smirk was rearranged back on her lips, making them shine in the sun, creating a sparkling affect on her lips, making the temptation even stronger to bear…

'_**Why**__ are you helpin' her, God? Why?'_

"I doubt it. Nothin' you can do, or say, can make me tall ya."

She was crawling towards me with a seducive look.

"Really?" Her voice was more soothing. Add the sound of the little whirls of wind, and its like every mans dream. Well, in mines anyway…

"Really" I replied, standing my ground. I know what she's doing and it ain't gonna work. Not on me.

"Guess I'll have to try it out then, huh?" Her fingers were coming closer to my chest, making the nervousness even stronger than before.

Then I realised what she was gonna do…

'_Shit…'_

XXXXX

Hope you liked it

LY

MG x x x


	4. Your On My Mind

True Feelings… Chapter 4…

Starts off with Rouge's POV this time… :D

Hope it's long enough for ya's!

Enjoy!

I don't own any Sonic characters… If I did, I would be rich… I think

XXXXX

True Feelings… Chapter 4…

Rouge's P.O.V.

I really thought he meant me. I really did. When he was describing what she did and what type of character she was, I was convinced he meant me. But, I guess not…

I've liked Knuckles for quite awhile. I haven't _told_ anyone directly, although it's fairly obvious! I mean, he's sweet, gentle and has a heart of gold, when he's in the right mood that is. But I also love his negative points… His hot headed temper, his tantrums, his grumpy moods, and our heated arguments…

I've never felt this way about anyone before. _Never_. Yeah, I've had my fair share of men, in and out of bed, but none of them even come close to Knucklehead. I don't even know why I started liking him this way. I guess I just started teasing him with my flirtatious manner, started liking it, became a habit, and _then_ feelings are created! Damn hormones…

Even though I'm not nervous talking or taunting him, I'm nervous about telling him how I feel. I guess I don't want my heart broken again…

I guess he just started growing on me. Not one day goes by and I don't think about him now. I visit him, maybe, 5 times a week…

Last week I went to Angel Island _8 times_…

I grunt as the thinking starts to numb my brain. Thinking too much is a _bad _thing.

'_I've gotta get my mind off that echidna'_

I lay back on the bed inside my apartment, trying to think of something else besides him. But then I think back to what happened yesterday, and I smile as I found out something I certainly won't forget…

_Flashback…_

_I was now stretching over him, going closer and closer to where I wanted my lips to be…_

"_Last chance, Knucklehead…" I whispered in his ear. The expression on his face was priceless! He looked soo nervous, and, underneath all that red fur, you could definitely tell that he was blushing._

"_I-I ain't gonna __tell ya, Rouge…" Were the last words he said before I pounced on my pray…_

_His howls of laughter filled my ears with music, as my fingers worked their magic. Just a simple brush of my finger tips and he was laughing like a hyena. Oh, this is sooo gonna be used against him in arguments!_

"_Rou-ou-ou-ouooooooooge... STOP!" His laughter continued, as I switched my hands from his stomach to his chest, to his armpits, to his stomach again. I tickled his belly button, just to see what reaction I would get from it… and he squealed like a girl!_

'_Ohh, I'm __**sooo **__gonna mention this to Amy when I call her tonight…'_

_Rivers of salty water were streaming down his face from laughing so much. I stopped tickling him for a couple minutes for him to catch his breath…_

"_Had enough yet, toughie?" I ask with a grin._

"_I ain't… tellin' you… __**anything**__…" He replies between breathes. Fine by me, I ain't got anything else to do for the rest of the day! I was gonna go shopping, but torturing Knuckles seems sooo much more fun!_

"_Ok, echidna. Last chance…" I warned him, my fingers at the ready._

"_No… way…" He tries to sit up and scramble, but, of course, I'm too quick for him._

"_Fine by me, Knuxie. I've got nothin' else to do for the rest of the day…"_

_His mortified expression says it all, before turning to sheer joy, as my fingers were drawn back to his stomach and chest for round two…_

_I arrived at my apartment a little later than intended that night…_

_End of flashback…_

I sigh as I close my eyes and enjoy the comfort my bed brought to my aching body. I never did get him to tell me who he was on about. I will though. I mean, I'm a _spy_ for god sakes! Impossible was _not_ in our vocabulary…

'_Amy…'_

I just remembered. I forgot to call her last night, again. We've became very close since the ARK incident. We're practically sisters. Inseparable. She's matured a lot as well. A hell of a lot. She's also stopped chasing Sonic, believe it or not! Couldn't blame the poor girl, though. Although, I have noticed Sonic taking a lot more notice of her. He's also started including her in missions, round for drinks at his or Tails' house, or even going some where for a day! I think he's definitely gotta crush on her. With her, it's vice versa. An 18 year old Amy Rose and a 21 year old Sonic would do nicely as a couple!

…Just like a 23 year old Rouge and a 24 year old Knuckles…

XXXXX

Well? Was it long enough? I tried to make it longer… '

Review Please! :

LY

Moonlight Gaze…


	5. The Invite

Rouge's P

Hey guys

Enjoy this next chapter I've done!

I do not own any Sonic Characters…

XXXXX

Rouge's P.O.V.

The sound of ringing coming in one ear and out the other woke me up from the relaxing slumber I was in. Great. Now I'll probably be in a bad mood, as I hate early mornings. I stretched my arm from under my quilt to switch the damn thing off so I could, hopefully, sleep longer. I must have pressed the button on the alarm clock six or seven times. It felt like the ringing was getting louder as the seconds passed. I decided to lift my head to see what the hell was wrong with the stupid clock. It wasn't the clock that was ringing. It was my phone.

I grunted, thinking who would do such a thing as to awake Rouge the Bat…

"Rouge here." My voice was always deep in the morning.

"Rouge! What _took_ you so long to answer the phone! I mean, it rang for like _five _minutes or something! You should _really_ get one on your bedside or something so you don't have to move. It's handy-"

"Yeah, that's why I've _got_ one on my bedside, Ames." I interrupted her rant, which always annoys me in the mornings.

"Oh." We were silent for about ten seconds before she decided to change the topic.

"Anyway, what's up?"

"My Ceiling…" I answered, irritated by the fact that she called me up just to say 'what's up?'

"…Your _hilarious_, ya know that? Anyway, I'm callin' to tell ya that we're all goin' to Tails workshop for a catch up and was wonderin' if you would like to go?"

I did, but I didn't want to go… If that made sense? I just felt like staying in for the day and relaxing on the balcony. Grab some sun while it's out.

"Uh… I don't know, Ames. I don't really feel like goin' out today. I just wanna relax a bit." 'Or maybe think of a new plan to torture Knuckles into tellin' me who this girl is…'

"Oh… Well, ok. Suit yourself hunni. One last thing before I hang up."

I rubbed my temples with my finger tips, hoping to at _least_ make my headache I was getting disappear.

"What, Amy?"

"Knuckles is goin'. We were even told to dress up a little. Knuckles too."

At the mention of Knucklehead goin', my ears perched a little higher. So… Knuckles? Dressing up a little? Well… _This_ was a site to see… But I was still tempted to stay at home…

"Well…"

"C'mon, Rouge! You know you want to see that Knucklehead in a suit!"

She was right… I _did_ want to see him dressed up a little. Tails probably went through hell and back just to convince him. An image popped into my head. Not so surprisingly, it was Knuckles. Although, something was different in this image. He was wearing black dress trousers, a white shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves which stopped at his elbows, and he had 3 buttons undone. To top this… new style of his off, he had changed his shoes to spanking new bright white k-swiss trainers! 'Whoa' was all I could say… If he looked anything like this tonight, then I would _not_ miss it.

"Rouge, ya there?!"

"Uh, yeah, I am… Ok, ok, I'll go to this _stupid thing_!" I admitted defeat.

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Sure."

"Good. Catch ya later!"

The sound of a click and the dead line was my queue to get up, get some breakfast, and find the best hot damn thing in my wardrobe to wear tonight. Hopefully blow some minds with it. _Hopefully Knuckles…_

XXXXX

Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. And just to let you know how busy, I have work in 10 minutes and I've just finished this… Feewww…

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chap!

It would be nice ta have a couple more reviews! :3

LY

Moonlight Gaze…


	6. The Ride There

Ok, so I was bored and wanted to write the next chapter…

Ok, sorry I took a little longer to update. I only wrote up to chapter 4 or 5 so… yeah

Hope ya'z enjoy this one anyway!

Oh, and thanks for your reviews! :3 Glad their nice ones!

I do not own any Sonic characters…

XXXXX

Rouge's P.O.V.

I looked over myself in my hallway mirror for the fifth time that night, checking to see if I needed something else to spice it up more, or to leave it the way I was as it was already spicy.

I needed to make sure I look perfect tonight. Don't even think about askin' me why 'cause I know I'll say somethin' stupid, like tryin' to empress the echidna. _Dammit_…

Ok...forget I said that and let's move on to what I'm wearing tonight.

Looking from the feet up, I had dark purple wedge type shoes on, with diamonds near the toe area. Looking further up, I gave a smile full of pride with the dress that I had chosen. It was a dark purple silk dress that went just above the knees that flowed down my body making me, if I must say so myself, look fabulous. Little straps were supporting my dress at the shoulders, making sure the dress didn't slide off showing more than what I _want_ shown. I had taken off my elbow length gloves and replaced them with white hand gloves with silver bracelets. As for my accessories, I had placed a diamond necklace round my neck, resting just below my collar bone. Last but not least, I had put diamond earrings in which matched my necklace. My make up was the exact same, except I had replaced aqua blue eye shadow for a deep purple. I really suit dark purple. Well, that's what people tell me anyways.

I was pacing up and down my hallway, the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach growing each time I heard a tick from my living room clock. Why was I so nervous? Was it because I thought that Knuckles would hate the sight of me? Was it because I thought that he would ignore the fact that I'm in the room, possibly right next to him, missing the glances I'll steal at him? _Dammit_, why are guys so confusing?!

I stopped pacing and stood in the middle of the corridor, counting to ten as well as breathing in deep, long breaths.

Ok… So I'm feeling a bit better after that. I smiled at myself, knowing I was being completely stupid. I've never been nervous around him. On missions, visits on the Island, the torture I gave him a couple days ago.

I smirk at the mentioning of that little… scene. I'll _try_ not to bring up the topic tonight, but there's no guarantee…

As, somehow, my mind slipped away from the thoughts, I became nervous… _again_! Why the hell am I so nervous about this stupid fancy get together anyway?! It just doesn't make any sense! And why the hell is Tails even _having_ this 'fancy get together'? I'll have to remember to ask him…

Just when I was calm and thought I was ready, I heard a car horn outside, giving me, more or less, a heart attack. That's when those damn nerves kicked in again! I then heard another horn outside. I must have been stuck in my thoughts longer than what I thought. Thinking it was best to quickly get my coat and hand bag, as Amy can be very impatient at times.

I walked over to my front door with the keys in my left hand. I then placed my hand on the door knob, but then stopped. I looked over my shoulder and took one last glance at the rooms I could see from the door, thinking maybe I should back out of this thing. Amy was already here, so that options out. I sighed and then continued to open the door and shut it. I waved my hand towards the car, signalling I would be a minute. I locked my door, walked down the path and stepped into Amy's black Renault.

I stepped into the car, strapped myself in, and headed for Tails'. I knew I did good, hiding my emotions I was feeling at the moment, seeing as Amy talked non stop about anything and everything. I ain't complaining though. It's nice to be around Amy when you've been alone for a bit. She gives you comfort and confidence. Even though I didn't need confidence… Obviously.

She stopped talking for, maybe a minute or so, which was nice. I couldn't even remember what she told me ten minutes ago. Yeah, that's how much stuff she talks about. You don't even _remember_ what she said before!

But what took me by surprise was what she asked me after the silence.

"You're nervous 'cause Knuckles is goin' to be there, huh?" She gave me a knowing glance, as I gaped at how on earth she could have figured that out!

"_What_?! Hell nah! Why would I be nervous if _Knucklehead's_ there?" I really tried to sound convincing.

"'Cause you like him and you want him to notice you badly, so you put on the hottest dress you had… Am I right?"

I scoffed. Half because she was right and half because I don't want her to even think about me liking Knuckles…

"First part, no. Second part, yes. I did put on my hottest dress in the wardrobe." Heh, nice save Rouge…

She scoffed, making me turn my head, fully facing her.

"C'mon, Rouge. Everyone knows you and Knuckles have a thing for each other!" She smiled brightly at me, as if trying to pry my answer out.

"Well we don't! We're just good friends! He likes someone else _anyways_…" I started yelling, but then whispered the last part out. It was as if I had lost a race or somethin'! I don't even know why I got so down when he said that he liked someone else. Maybe I do…

Get a grip bat girl! Don't start letting your guard down! There's _no_ way, on the face of this earth, or mobious, that you _like_ Knuckles the Echidna!

…Then what the hell is this feeling?!

Urgh, I'm 23 years of age and I _still_ have problems with hormones…

"Just talk. Find out more about who this chick is. You'll find that it's maybe you he's describing…"

Amy may be a chatter box and a clumsy git at times, but she sure as hell gives good advice.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask him to describe her, would it?"

"He's already described her." I answered in a flat tone, not really wanting to go further into the matter.

"Well, ask him again. Listen closer this time. You _may_ find somethin' you like…" She turned to face me, giving a wink before casting her eyes back onto the road.

I thought about what Amy said. _'Listen closer this time…' _

"Ya know, Ames. For a chatter box and a clumsy git at times, you really do give good advice."

I _had_ to stifle a laugh. She looked half offended and half happy.

"Ok, thanks for the compliment. And eat my shorts for the insult."

I looked down to her lap.

"You don't have any shorts to be eaten." I looked up smirking at my smart ass comment.

"Smart ass…" She said, chuckling at me.

I switched on the radio to relax a bit before goin' to Tails'. We sung and danced in our seats, giggling at our own stupidity, until we pulled up at Tails' drive way.

Amy took her car keys, picked up her bag and faced me with a reassuring smile on her lips.

"Ready?"

I really loved the reassuring smile Ames gives. It gives me the confidence back when it's needed the most.

"_Hell _yeah." I answered firmly, a smirk forming on my lips. The confidence I lost half an hour ago, was replaced with a cocky and happy confidence. Tonight I'm gonna found out who this chick was. Whether he wanted it the easy way, or the hard way…

XXXXX

Ok, sorry if it's kind of outta character from the other chapters. I didn't plot this chapter so I just made it up as I went along. I'll start plotting the rest though!

:3

Review Pleeease!

MG x x


	7. Nervous Again?

Hey guys, thanks a lot for the reviews

Hey guys, thanks a lot for the reviews! : their really nice!

Well, I hope you enjoy the 8th chapter!

I do not own any Sonic characters…

XXXXX

_Rouge's P.O.V_.

We stepped out the car and walked up Tails' path to the front door. It was then that I actually took notice of what Amy was wearin'. And let me tell ya, it looked _gorgeous_ on her!

Her dress was a gorgeous emerald green that matched her eyes _perfectly_, making her eyes look brighter than usually. Her dress was a silky kind of material that hugged her body from the chest to the waist, and then flowing down from the waist to above the knees. Her straps were in a 'V' shape at the shoulders, and then folded over the other just below the chest area. Her shoes were like mines but white. She had a bit of mascara on and a touch of light pink lip stick. Her hair, now down to her mid back, was slightly curled. She didn't suit a lot of make up, in my opinion. She was _too_ gorgeous for it.

I got back to reality and walked along side her, being careful not to trip on the slabs of the path. Or even my own feet for that matter.

As soon as Amy knocked on Tails' door, that stupid nervous feeling increased in my stomach again. Maybe 'cause I thought everyone was already there, waitin' for Ames and I, meaning that he would see me walk through that door.

Damn, there I go _again_… _Stupid Echidna's_…

I got the biggest scare of my life when the front door was suddenly flung opened by Tails, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Hey guys, you're early! No one else's here yet!" He stepped aside, allowing me and Amy to enter.

I let out a relieved sigh, thanking god he wasn't here yet.

Givin' _me_ the _ultimate_ advantage…

XXXXX

Sorry that it's really _really_ short, _and _that nothin' exciting happened, but I just had an idea when I did the last sentence. Next one _will_ be longer. I promise!

Until Chapter 8, guys…

MG x x x


	8. Temptation

Ok, here it is

Ok, here it is. Hope it's long enough for ya's!

Enjoy!

I don't own any Sonic characters…

XXXXX

_Knuckles P.O.V._

Urgh, stupid shirt. Hate wearing these shirts and ties. I didn't have a _clue_ how to put the tie on, so I gave it my best shot. It looked… okay. It wasn't bad for a first try. I'll ask Tails or Cream to sort it…

The shirt was too tight at the top as well. What is it with _tight_ formal clothin'?!

So, instead of ripping the shirt, 'cause then I would have to buy another, I unbuttoned the top two buttons, letting me breathe again.

Tonight I think I did well suitin' up. Chose the clothin' myself, too. I don't really mind goin' to this catch up Tails had organised. Just as long as he doesn't have one _every_ week. That would tick me off.

The clothes I had were just simple stuff. Didn't want some fancy suite lawyers wore an' all.

I had on black trousers that weren't baggy, but weren't tight. They fitted perfect. I also had a black shirt on, with the buttons undid at the top, letting me breathe. I also found a white tie that, I thought, looked good with a black shirt. Only problem was, I hadn't a clue how to put on ties. Never mind…

I had to ask Amy on what to wear for shoes though. I thought she would have chosen somethin' _way_ over the top, but I was proved wrong. She picked out white and dark blue k-swiss trainers. The tongues of the trainers were dark blue with patterns, which Amy told me would match perfect with the clothin' I've chosen.

Anyway, the point is, I didn't look half bad. Choosin' the clothes myself, even though Amy helped…

So now I'm in front of Tails' house, Sonic walkin' beside me. He was wearing the same, except he had a turquoise kind of colour for his tie and a white shirt. The rest of our clothin' was pretty much the same.

I was the first to retch the front door and knocked three times. Not a minute later and Cream had answered the door, a huge smile plastered on her face. She looked, I thought, really different and grown up in the dress she had on.

She had a beige coloured dress that was like a boob tube at the top. From the waist down the dress flowed out a bit, making her look elegant. What surprised me was that she had on chocolate coloured _four_ inched heels on. _How_ could she walk in them? I've no idea. She never really wore heels. Not when I see her anyway…

She invited us into the house, explainin' what we were havin' for dinner, when it was gonna be ready and all. I wasn't really payin' much attention. Didn't matter to me, ya see. Just as long as I get my grub, I'll be fine.

We followed Cream into the hallway, just at the end of the stairs. Looking to your right was the kitchen. Amy was already there, talkin' to Tails. She looked good in green. It brought out her eyes. Tails had the same as me except he had on a pink tie. I had to snicker at him. Cream probably _made_ him wear it, sayin' he looked _cute_ with it.

I then looked to my left, and what I saw made me freeze on the spot, the heart beat increasin'. I also found myself startin' to sweat a little, 'cause it _just_ got hot…

I had no idea _she_ was gonna be here…

There she was, sittin' on the armchair that faced me, half way across the room. She had her legs crossed over each other, her dress showin' her most of her thigh. One hand had a glass of, what looked like wine, and the other rested on the arm of the chair. Her upper body facin' me, catching my eyes as well as hers.

I'm not the one for romance or anytin', but _damn_, she looked _beautiful_. The sparkle the diamonds gave off made her eyes twinkle like stars.

_Dammit_, I sound like one of those stupid _poets._ Or one of those _sappy_ guys…

She lifted her arm that was resting, waving her fingers at me, a smirk placed on her face, her eyes half shut.

"Hey, Knuxie." Her voice was softer than usual. Probably from takin' a sip of the wine seconds earlier.

"Uh, I… Uh, hi, um… em, I… need, a-a… glass of water."

I don't know _how_, and I don't know _why_, but I was blubberin' like a _complete_ idiot. Way da go hot shot.

I quickly walked into the kitchen grabbin' any glass that was seen, and put the tap on full speed, not caring whether it was hot or cold water. I just needed some water and _fast_!

As soon as my glass was over filled, I drank faster than what Blue boy could run.

How the _hell_ could it, all of a sudden, get so hot in here? My mouth was even dry!

Oh, hell no…

There's _no_ way in hell I'm goin' back out there! _No_ chance in hell!

"Aw, somethin' too hot for ya in there, Knuckles?"

I looked around, seeing Amy standing beside me, jumping up to sit on the worktop beside the sink.

"No, I was just thirsty..." I really am a bad liar…

"Yeah, right." Another voice replied. I turned again and saw Sonic in front of me, half way across the kitchen.

I growled, seeing as he can be the most annoyin', bigheaded, stupid cocky ass guy I've ever known. Yet at the same time, a great best friend. I then smirked, knowing the ultimate comeback…

"Like you can talk, blue boy. Can't keep your eyes off Amy?" I turned my whole body towards him, expectin' him to stutter and such. Yet, his lips turned to a smirk?

"Well, she _does_ look good tonight, doncha think?" He was lookin' at Amy, as if expectin' a response. He got one.

"I _know_ I do." She winked at us both, and walked out, probably goin' to see Rouge.

Damn, I'll have to face her sometime tonight. May as well get it over and done with…

"I was expectin' you to star stutterin' like an idiot. Guess you're not shy anymore?"

"Well, I still am, but… She _did_ look good tonight. I couldn't deny it." He was smirking at me, knowin' my plan backfired.

"I'll remember that next time." I said before setting my glass down.

"You guys ready for the food then?" Tails had just walked in, Cream turnin' to go see the girls.

"Yeah, I'm starvin' buddy!"

"Typical."

"Everyone needs food, Knucklehead."

I glanced dangerously at him, as if signalling a warnin'.

"Don't call me that, or else…"

He put his hands up, admittin' defeat. Heh, scardy cat…

We sat down at the six seated table, waitin' for the girls to come.

Oh no…

There's a spare seat beside me…

I put my elbows on the table, and clapped my hands together, whisperin' over and over again, to the gods, not to be seated beside Rouge. I probably wouldn't be able to handle myself with that dress she has-… Uh, yeah… Anyway…

They walked in, and that's when I got a better look at her.

_Wow_…

I still kept prayin' though. It didn't work…

She sat right next to me, smirking slyly.

She rested one elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand. She turned her head slightly towards me, eyes half lidded again…

Oh god… This is pure _torture_…

"Hey, Knuxie."

Oh no… She put on the same voice she did on Angel Island… Soothing…

I couldn't resist that voice… never.

This was gonna be a lot harder than what I thought…

XXXXX

So…? Is it still in character? Hope so!

:3 Review please!

MG x x x


	9. Dining With You

Here's the 8th chapter

Here's the 8th chapter. Thanks to the people who always review on this story! That's why I'm continuing the story! Love you all!

Ok, enjoy this one…

I don't own any Sonic characters.

XXXXX

_Knuckles P.O.V._

Ok, so here I am, sittin' next to her, eatin' my food in silence.

Why?

Because I know I'll say somethin' to Rouge that'll give her the _wrong_ idea. Even though she'd have the _right_ idea.

I finally look up for the first time since I was given my food, taking a look round the table. Tails was talkin' to Amy and Sonic was talkin' to Cream. Great. That left only one person…

I slowly moved my head to the side to take a glance at Rouge, only to find her starin' at me with those aqua orbs. Fantastic.

She finally realises she's been staring at me and snaps her head towards her plate, a tint of red forming on her cheeks. I turn my head back to my own plate as well, thankin' god a blush wasn't creepin' on my own face.

Wait a minute…

I snap my head back to face her. She's _blushing_? …Wow. Didn't even know I could make her blush. Have to try that out later tonight…

Anyway, I felt kina awkward sittin' in silence next to her, everyone else chattin' away to each other. I decided that it was time I faced my nerves and spoke to her…

"So, who invited you here, then?" Ok, so…. That sounded rude. It wasn't _meant_ to be. Guess my voice is just too deep.

She just turned her head round, her face showed a bit of annoyance and anger. Oh boy… _Another _argument comin'…

"Well, knucklehead, I was invited by Cream and Tails, for your information. And who invited you?"

"Tails did." I actually felt kinda stupid askin' her a lame question like that to start off a conversation, but I honestly couldn't think of anythin' else!

"Tails must have been hit on the head that day then." I knew what she was doin'. Her smirk said it all. Tryin' to get me angry and annoyed. Heh, I wasn't goin' to let her get what she wanted. _No_ chance.

So what did I do? I took a deep breathe and answered as calm as possible, "Maybe he did. But if he had been hit on the head the day he called me, he must have been hit on the head _twice_ the day he called _you_. Cream too, probably." I seriously couldn't resist sayin' my last statement.

She just gave me a weird look. Don't ask what emotion it looked like 'cause I have _no _idea. It was scrunched up.

"Ha. _Hilarious_."

She took a sip of her red wine before lookin' at me again. Only this time, she wasn't lookin' at my face. She was lookin' at my neck.

I got paranoid and looked down. Couldn't see anythin' wrong. I looked back up to her face and saw her giggling at me. My face only showed confusion.

"What?" I grunted, a bit annoyed at her.

"Your _tie_, dumb ass. It ain't properly done." She put down her glass and stretched her hands towards my neck.

Maybe last week, I wouldn't have let her touch my skin for some reason, and now she has her hands right beside my neck. I guess the trust issue went up a lot without me recognisin' it.

She giggled a bit while undoin' it. "First time foldin' a tie?" She asked me.

"Heh, yeeaaahh…" I answered while rubbin' the back of my head, feelin' a bit stupid considerin' I'm 24! "But considerin' it was my first try; it was pretty good, huh?"

She laughed before agreein', which kind of stunned me. She normally would have teased me, which would then have turned into an argument. Maybe we're gettin' past that stage. Bickering all the time. I'm tellin' ya, it's a nice change havin' a civil conversation with her.

"Ever thought about gettin' one of those neck ties?" She glanced up at me, expectin' a response.

"Hell _nah_. I _hate _those things. Make you look dorky, I think." Hate those neck ties…

She laughed before replying, "Well, here's some advice. Long ties suite you much better than those other ones." She glanced up and gave me a wink this time.

As she was fixing my tie, I didn't realise I was starin' at her. I automatically looked down and saw somethin' else that would definitely make my face redder than what it was. I could see a bit of her bosoms…

I turned my head quickly and, thanking god, yet again, a blush did not appear. Although I thought about what I saw and that made me blush.

'_Dammit. How can she do this to me?'_ It was like she was torturin' me _slowly_.

My blush did go away just in the nick of time. Maybe a couple seconds later she retreated back to her normal posture.

'_Thank you!'_ I thanked quietly, no trace of pink left.

She looked at her handy work and commented, "Now, that's much better!"

I looked down and smiled. Well, she was better at it than me, that's for sure.

"Thanks Bat Girl." I used her nick name I gave her, wanting to know whether she'd go off on one.

But she didn't.

But she just sat there. We just sat there just gazin' at one another. And before you say anythin', no, I'm not a poet or any of that crap. Hate sappy things…

"No problem, Knucklehead."

She then smiled, not smirked, but smiled at me. It was a _genuine_ smile. That same smile that I've wanted directed to me and _only me_. I don't know why, but that's how I felt. Her smile made me smile back at her. A genuine one, too.

Wow… I've just realised somethin'… I haven't let my temper flame in a while. _She's _been around for a while. I know why I'm fallin' for her.

She can tame my fire. She can keep it goin', yet cool it down when things get bad. But she can also make it burn so fierce that no other fire can give off the same heat. She does that without even knowin'. That happens when she's in harms way.

We must have been starin' at each other for a while, as we heard a cough that brought us back to reality. We looked around the table and noticed it was Tails who coughed. The others were just smirking inwardly at us.

"What?" We both said together.

They just chuckled and giggled at us. Pffft… Idiots. Like _they've_ never gazed at one of the most beautiful things they've _ever_ seen?

Ahhh… That came out wrong! … Uhh…

Ok, ok… I _meant _it.

"Anyway…" Tails started, "If we're all finished lets get cleaned up and head to the livin' room!"

Ugh, _finally_ I'll get a comfortable seat to rest my ass on. Seriously, these seats really are sore…

Anyway, we got cleaned up with the dishes, and headed off to the livin' room. But before I entered the room, I noticed Rouge lookin' at me with a mischievous smirk…

There's only _one_ thing that she's up to. I recognised that smirk from just a few days ago…

Yet again, I will say this.

'_Shit'_

XXXXX

Hey guys, didja like it then? Sorry that there's a lot of swearin' but I just think that their the kinda people to swear, so, yeah…

Well, what are your opinions on this one?

MG


	10. Best Moments Ruined

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews again

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews again! They really are much appreciated! Anyway, I've put Rouge and Knuckles P.O.V.'s in here this time.

Enjoy then!

I don't own any sonic characters…

XXXXX

_Rouge's P.O.V._

I think I've finally came to a conclusion on this situation.

I'm in love with a stupid ass echidna.

No. Not _just_ a stupid ass echidna, but _Knuckles_ the Echidna.

There. I confessed.

I actually only realised it when we were at the table. Just the way we got along. The way we _could_ get along. The way he looked at me and the soft kind of voice he put on when talkin' to me. It made me feel special. It made me feel wanted. Not in a lustful way, for once. In a way that no other guy could give me the same amount of respect and loyalty that he could. And just thinkin' about this makes me feel so happy and able to be myself.

Ugh, I love romance, but I'm not soundin' like my sexy self, am I?

Anyway, after our meals, we did the dishes and relaxed. Everyone else was in the kitchen, except Knuckles. Before he went out the door, I couldn't resist givin' him a wink. Just because I love him doesn't mean I'm not gonna torture him!

So, like the professional spy I am, I sneaked outta the kitchen unnoticed, and visited Knuckles in the livin' room.

I froze in my steps.

My mouth opened slightly with out me even noticing.

There he was, standin' by the window, as if he was watchin' the stars through the glass. But he wasn't. He was deep in thought. But that was the _last_ thing I noticed. What made me freeze was the effect the moon gave him. A pleasant glow had landed on his upper body, makin' him look, might I say, _sexier_ than before.

This stunned me. I've _never_ froze on the spot by a man. It's usually the other way around…

I was gonna go up behind him and scare the livin' day lights outta him, but I somehow knew that he was known to my presence, even though the lights were off, basking the room in total darkness. The only light available in the room was the moon.

He looks so serious, too. His arms crossed along his chest, a frown on his face.

Hmm…

Could I turn that frown upside down?... I'll haveta gambol.

_Knuckles P.O.V._

I came into this livin' room to get her outta my head. But will she? _Nooooo…_

Damn bat. She's all I've been thinkin' about lately.

As soon as I realise I've been thinkin' about her, I try to think of somethin' else. But it always leads back to her.

When I left the kitchen, I took one last glance at her. She had a smirk on her face and a wink to go with it. The same smirk she had when she tortured me on Angel Island. I'll have to be cautious on where she's at now.

I chuckle at the memory of that day. To tell ya the truth, I _enjoyed_ it. I enjoyed the chat we had, too. And you wanna know somethin' else? I enjoyed her _company_.

Sounds crazy comin' from me, I know. But I realised that this was the truth. At the table earlier tonight, we were gettin' along fine. Every thin' went along great, until Tails had to interrupt…

I was brought outta my thoughts. I felt someone else in the room. _Don't _ask me how I know, 'cause I don't. I just know these things.

I knew it was her anyway. I couldn't hear her voice in the kitchen. I then suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my chest, also covering my crossed arms. I then felt a head restin' on my shoulder. It was her. I could smell that intoxicatin' perfume she always wore. Channel. I remember her tellin' me it was her favourite perfume.

"You ok?" Yup, it was her. I'd know that voice anywhere.

I then felt her fingers rubbin' the crossed arms, as if comfortin' me. I had to hand it to her; she is good at this stuff.

"Fine." I responded, hopin' to reassure her I am. Wait a minute, reassure her?

"You don't look it." She whispered in my ear. Damn, I really _am_ gettin' to like this a little _too_ much.

I lift my right hand, touchin' her left arm and rubbin' the fur with my thumb, since I don't have any fingers, gently ticklin' her.

She giggles quietly at my actions. I smile to myself, happy that I made her smile. I could _really _get used to this, for real.

We were rudely interrupted by the sniggerin' we heard at the door, and then the lights flickerin' on, our eyes shuttin' in the process, tryin' to get used to the new source of light.

"Enjoyin' your selves?" _Ugh_, I know that voice all too well.

"There _is_ a spare room upstairs ya know."

Ugh, gonna kill him, too. When I get my hands on those assholes, I'll-

"_Tails_! Leave them! They probably want to be left alone!" Heh, love Cream at the worst times. Not that I _didn't_ love her as a friend anyway. I just love her more when she's got good timin'.

"Yeah Tails, they want _peace_ and _quiet_." The two started sniggerin' again. That is, until Amy came through and hut Sonic and Tails on the back of the heads.

"Ow! Amy! What was that for?" Sonic whines all the time…

"For ruinin' a moment they thought was maybe special! _And_ for bein' idiots! Now get in the kitchen before I get my hammer out!"

At the sound of 'The Hammer', both men were in the kitchen like a bullet. Heh, love Ames when she threatens them like that. But I have to admit, it _is_ sore when you get whacked by that thing…

"Sorry Rouge, Knuckles. They won't be through again for a while." Cream gave us a sympathetic smile.

I chuckle nervously. I did enjoy that little moment we had. Just standin' there in each others company. But it would be awkward if we were left alone again…

"Guys, you can come back through if you want…" I mentioned. I really didn't want it to feel awkward after a night that's gone good so far…

Rouge was just standin' beside me, a small smile on her lips. Outta the corner of my eye, I saw her glance at me a few times.

I then saw Sonic and Tails pop their heads outta the kitchen door, lookin' almost terrified. Heh, serves them right!

"Is it safe?"

"Yes, Sonic. It's safe." Rouge chuckled. I had to steal a glance at her. I couldn't resist…

Tails and Sonic then reappeared in the livin' room. Sonic must be pretty brave to stand beside Amy after her threat.

I observed him a little. He kept glancin' at Amy. She looked a little angry.

"Um, Amy? You're not mad at me are ya?" He looked almost hopeful at her. I had to snigger. If it was one thing that got to Sonic, it was Amy bein' mad at him for a couple minutes. He hated it.

"Depends." She responded, lookin' at her nails, almost uninterested_. Almost_.

"Aw, _c'mon_ Ames. I didn't mean it. I couldn't resist doin' it. You know how I am."

She finally sighed, respondin, "I know… Next time ya do that, my threats will be carried out."

He just chuckled and cuddled her.

That's one of the weirdest changes that's happened through the years. Sonic and Amy bein' more close. He doesn't mind huggin' her or goin' out for the day with her. Heh, it's obvious he likes her. But every time we come upon the subject, he doesn't answer. He's even gave her a peck on the _lips_ a couple times. Amy doesn't seem to go crazy 'bout it though. Great for us. We don't have to stand a night where she runs around crazy talkin' about how Sonic kissed her.

XXX

Everyone was on the sofas, just chillin' in each others company.

Everythin' was goin' smoothly. That is, until Rouge brought up a subject I did _not_ want to discuss infront of the others.

"So Knuckles, you gonna tell me who this girl is that your crushin' on, or will I force it outta you?"

Everyone suddenly stopped chattin' and looked at me. Silence was filled and suspicious and nosy eyes were on me now.

'_Oh damn…'_

I'm _so_ gonna get her for this later on…

XXXXX

Hope ya'z enjoyed it! :D Thanks for all your reviews and support! Very much appreciated! Sorry this one took a lot longer than the others to update. Was just very busy! Please forgive! :3

I know I keep askin', but are they still in character? I just keep thinkin' there outta character at times. :S

MG! x x x


	11. Early Present

Hey guys

Hey guys! Here's chapter 11!

Enjoy! :3

I don't own any sonic characters…

XXXXX

_Knuckle's P.O.V._

I had to think quick. I _really_ need to think of good comebacks when I get back to Angel Island…

"Well, if I told you more about her, you would probably guess." Heh, score one for the Echidna!

I'm most certainly sure I looked smug. Good. Shows I'm not goin' down that easily.

"Well, since you did tell me almost every detail about her, which, I must say, was very poet for someone as _idiotic_ as you, impressed me and would like to hear more, Kunxie…"

On the inside, I was gaping at her. Damn, she really is good…

But one thing made me confident. I didn't show the emotion I felt inside on my facial features. Although, I did move a couple times on the couch to get in a more comfortable position.

I then repeated what she said to me in my head.

Wait a minute…

"I'm not idiotic! And I was defiantly not poet about her…" I growled at her. She really does anger me at times…

"Oh, really? Would you like me to give you a recap of exactly what you said? Maybe we could share it with the others, too, huh?" I'm sooo gonna wipe that smirk off her face.

"No thanks, bat girl. They probably already know whom I was talkin' about anyway."

Heh, that did the trick. A frown was now plastered on her face. She was lookin' at Amy, quietly askin' for information about it I suppose.

"You guys know?" Her voice was a bit wavy for some reason…

"Well, yeah. It's _totally_ obvious, Rouge! I thought you would've figured it out by now since you're a top agent an' all." Amy answered calmly with a chuckle.

"Wha…?" Heh, she was speechless. Thank you, Amy! Couldn't have put it better myself!

Rouge noticed what she must have looked like, seein' everyone sniggerin' at her. She then got back to her normal posture…

Damn, I had to look away… She's teasin' me again and doesn't even know it! Damn these perverted thoughts!

I'm then brought outta my thoughts from Rouge sayin', "Well, what's she like? Where she from? What does she do?" She was pointin' the questions more to Amy and not me. She maybe can't look at me. Why though?

"Well…" Amy began, "She's beautiful. And, I'm sure Knuckles would agree with me", She gave me a wink before continuein', "A _total_ sex goddess! She works with the Government. Very CIA kinda girl. _Very_ sneaky, but in a good way. She's not far from here actually…" Sonic tried so hard not to burst from laughin'. Everyone was actually goin' the same way as him except Rouge. Heh, if she only knew…

"Excuse me, I need to go to the rest room." Amy excused herself, tryin' so hard not to let it go.

Tails and Cream were doin' a brilliant job. Only a couple giggles came from Cream!

I looked to my left to see Rouge. I stopped laughin' immediately…

Her head was to the side, away from us all. I could only see the right side of her face. Her eyes were becomin' moist.

Oh no… We've gone too far…

XXXXX

_Amy's P.O.V._

As soon as I shut the bathroom door, I burst out in a fit of giggles. Oh, if only she knew! She would probably be the happiest lady I'd _ever _see in my lifetime!

After my giggle fit, I composed myself and wiped my eyes, bein' careful not to smudge my make up.

After a couple minutes I unlocked the bathroom door and walked into the hallway. I was at the top of the stairs, reaching my foot to step on the first step. Until…

"Ames?"

I got such a scare upon hearin' the voice, as I didn't see anyone, that I lost my balance and was gonna have a huge headache the rest of the night…

That is, until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, feelin' myself bein' hoisted back to my normal standin' place. I wobbled a little, a little shocked at the sudden rescue as well as the sudden incident that _could_ have occurred…

I looked up to find Sonic grinnin' at me sheepishly, still holdin' me around my waist. For a hedgehog that was wearin' gloves and a hell of a lot of clothes, which he usually doesn't, he felt really warm. And I liked it…

"Sonic?" I asked, since the hall way only had a little light from the livin' room, which didn't give the upstairs a lot of light.

"Heh, uhh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to scare ya, Ames." He looked a little nervous, scratchin' behind his head.

I chuckled at him, always bein' clumsy and silly. I suppose that's why I still _kind of_, you know, just a _little_ bit, like him. _Just_ a little.

"It's okay. You saved me, didn't ya? So, what's up?"

He looked nervous, which confused me even more since I didn't even know why he was waitin' for me outside the bathroom in the first place.

"Well, um, I know that your birthday isn't for another three weeks, but I just wanted to, you know, give you your present a little early. You know, so it's just me an' you, ya know?"

He always says 'You know?' when he's nervous. I couldn't resist but giggle at his actions.

He just looked down at me an' gave a small smile.

"Sonic, why would you give me a birthday present _three weeks_ before hand?"

"Well, I just wanted it to be me an' you when you open it, an' tonight felt like the right time to give it to ya…"

I really couldn't help but gave an 'awww' when he said that. He really can be sweet. When he _wants_ to be, that is…

After I gave him an 'awww' he fished out from his left pocket a deep purple square box. I had to chuckle, yet again. He didn't wrap it. But… He did put a pink ribbon round it. So _sweet_!

"Sonic!" He jumped a little at my sudden shout out of his name. He looked confused, as if he did somethin' wrong.

I looked back up at him, "You put a pink bow on! That's so _sweet_!"

He looked a little cocky now. I had to grin. "Well, if ya think the pink bows sweet, you'll think that what I gotcha is awesome."

I gave him an arched brow. "Cocky, aren't we?"

"That's how I am. Now, open it. I wanna see your face when ya do."

"Ok, ok!" I unwrapped the ribbon off the little box and opened it…

I was speechless. And I'm _not _exaggeratin'. How could Sonic the Hedgehog think of somethin' so wonderful like this to give me for my 19th birthday?!

Inside was a one piece earring for my right ear. The design was _indescribable_. It wasn't a pattern nor was it a design of something that already existed, for example, a rose. It was an earring with red, green, deep purple, pink and blue jewels. There was even a _diamond_ at the top of it! For one earring, it was bigger than the usual sizes, since it had quite a few jewels on it. It really was remarkable.

"Oh, Sonic. It's… It's… Gorgeous! It's sooo _beautiful_! How did you know I would like this?"

He was grinnin' like an idiot. Guess I made him happy by complimentin' the present I was given.

"Well, your always wearin' the same earrin', and those jewels are the same as your favourite colours, sooo, yeeah…" He trailed off lookin' embarrassed because he knew my favourite colours. Wait a minute… How _did_ he know?

He looked nervous again. Heh, I love torturin' him like this…

"How do you know what my favourite colours are?" I asked suspiciously

"Uh, well, I, umm… I asked Rouge?" I was tappin' my foot and smirkin' at him. Yeah, and he sounded convincin', huh?

"You're a _really_ bad liar Sonic…"

"Yeeeah… I know…"

For some reason we were inchin' closer to each other. Actually, I just noticed that he still had his arm around my waist. Wait, he didn't take it away, and I didn't _notice_?!

Ugh, I hate it when this happens. I feel drawn to him sometimes. As if I need to be really close to him. I don't know why, 'cause I don't love him anymore. I just, _kinda_, still like him…

When I'm this close to a guy, and we're comin' closer together, I automatically wrap my arms around their necks, which I noticed I did with Sonic at this point in time. It was as if we're magnets. Drawn to each other. Only a lot slower than magnets. Crappy way to describe our connection right now, I know…

As our lips were about to connect, we heard shoutin' from downstairs. Ugh, I hate it when these things happen. We pulled apart instantly and shot to the top stairs. We stood there for a couple seconds, lookin at each other and listenin' in to hear if there was any more shoutin'.

There was. And I'll give ya three guess on whom…

Yep, ya got it right.

Rouge and Knuckles…

XXXXX

Ok, this was a long chapter; I'm quite tired. Also, this chapter was mainly about Sonic and Amy, which _won't_ happen again in this story. I kinda described their scene longer than what I thought it would be. Sorry…

I've started a sequal to this story. It's got KnuxRouge and SonAmy…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :D

Til next time!


	12. Rude Interuption

Here's chapter 12

Here's chapter 12!

Enjoy! :3

I don't own any sonic characters…

XXXXX

_Knuckles P.O.V._

Oh _man_. Not good. I've just put myself in deeper shit. She's pissed. No, scratch that. She's _really_ pissed.

All I asked was 'Are you okay?' She looked like she was cryin' and I was tryin' to be considerate! Next thing I knew, she was shoutin'- no screamin' at me, sayin' 'Do I look fucking okay?!'

Her outburst shocked the hell outta me. Why was she directin' her anger towards me, anyway? What the hell did I do?! Women. I will never understand them. Their emotions and moods change faster than the speed of light!

After she shouted at me, she ran into the kitchen. I could hear her cryin'. I hated it. I hated it so _much_. I _despised _the noise. More so, knowin' it was me that caused it.

Cream and Tails were just sittin' on the couch, gaping at her. After she left the room, I then got their attention. Cream had a sympathetic look on her face while Tails had an annoyed expression, for some reason.

"Knuckles, whadya say to her?"

I looked at him, kind of offended. He's accusing me of something when I don't even know what I did!

"I did jack shit! All I said was, 'Are you okay?', and then she screamed at me! Damn, women are hard to suss out…"

I heard Tails sigh, as if annoyed. God, he's irritatin' me know! Cream just put her hand on his chest, rubbin' it as if to calm him, then turning her head upwards towards me.

"You should go talk to her, Knuckles." Her voice was calm and smooth.

"What? Why me? You're the same gender, and…. And it'd be easier!" Great, now I'm makin' excuses!

"It wasn't a question, Knuckles…" Her voice had a little anger in it, but the only facial expression of that emotion shown was an eyebrow raised.

"But…" I stared but was cut off.

"No 'buts', Knuckles. Sort things out before you do somethin' you'll regret." Her finger was pointin' towards the door.

I just sat there, not sayin' a word, and lookin' as if I was spaced out. But I was thinkin'. Thinkin' whether I should go in.

If I do, and I say the wrong words, then I'm fucked. There will be no more gardian, which scared me to hell. Or… If I go in there, and I say the right words, hopefully at the end of the night there will be one very happy echidna.

I've made up my mind.

She's worth the risk…

XXXXX

Rouge's P.O.V.

How _dare_ he! How dare that stupid moron do that to me! Sayin' all those things about this girl. Sayin' she's beautiful, she's smart; she works for the Government and all that… Who gives a shit?!

Even _Amy_ agreed with him! She's supposed to be _my_ best friend! Not this, this… _witches_ best friend! This girl seems to be takin' everything from me… _My_ best friend, _my_ friends, and now she's gonna steal _my_ man…

Well, not officially mines… Not _yet_, anyway. But I guess that chance has been taken from me. If I found out who this girl is, I will personally deal with her.

Ugh, I still can't believe it. He doesn't even know how much I care for him! Now he's tearin' me apart…

I couldn't keep the tears and anger in any longer. So I let it out. All of it. I was banging the work tops with my fists, sometimes cryin' out from the frustration buildin' up inside.

There was one thing buggin' me though. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't hate him.

Because I love him.

And I hate it. I _hate_ that I love him. I _despise_ it. So I made a promise to myself. I promised myself that after this night, I will no longer be friends with him. It'll be easier for me if I don't see him. Easier to get over him.

I let out a shout of frustration again.

"But it's not that easy! No matter how much I try, my heart won't _let go_!"

"Then don't let go." A voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder and found _him_. Yeah, _him_. The one that's causin' me all this pain.

I was supposed to be the one torturin' him tonight, not the other way around. Ugh, men…

He was just standin' there. His hands at his sides, a frown shown on his face.

I hate him. I hate him.

"I hate you." I didn't intend it to come out so cold. It just did…

But it wasn't the reaction I was expectin' from him. He walked over to the door and leaned on it, crossin' his arms across his chest. The arms I was touchin' not too long ago. The figure I had yearned to cuddled up against at nights, just standin', lyin', or whatever. It didn't matter. I thought that as long as I was huggin' him, everythin' was okay. All my problems would vanish. I would be happy.

But no. I wasn't touchin' him. I didn't want to. I felt like all my problems had come back to me all at once. Work problems, personal problems, everythin'.

And worst of all, I didn't feel happy. I felt like shit. Actually, worse than that. It felt like I was in hell.

"Why?" Was all he responded to my statement.

I was furious now. Why? _Why_?! What is he, _stupid_?!

The expression I had on my face was of pure disgust. I turned my body from facin' the sink, to facin' him. At least we had space between us in the kitchen.

"Why? What the hell do you mean '_why_'?! Damit Knuckles, you're more dense than a bloody dummy!"

Nothin' changed from him. His expression, his body language all stayed the same.

"Well, if I'm that dense, why don't you tell me about it?"

Just then I realised. He truly doesn't know. He truly is stupid. He really didn't get the hints I gave him. All the flirtin', all the teasin'. I guess that's how I fell head over heels for him though…

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take it. He needed to hear it, from me. If I don't say somethin' know, I'll explode!

But I can't. I won't. Things will get difficult and awkward. I don't want that. My mind was tellin' me not to say it.

But I did. I shouted it. It just came out in a burst of anger!

"God damit, Knuckles! I love you, you stupid ass echidna!" As soon as that sentence came out, my hand immediately went to my mouth, makin' sure nothin' else would get out.

I didn't really expect a reaction from him. But I got one. He looked me directly in the eyes. They were wide. And his mouth became an 'o' shape.

As much as a bad time it was, I had the desire to go straight up to him and kiss him square on the lips. But I stayed in control.

This feelin' was very, _very_ strange. I've always been in control of my emotions, keepin' calm and such. I was- am- the spy… And the _best_ treasure hunter at that.

We just stayed silent for a couple minutes and it was becomin' very awkward. As soon as the confession kicked into him, he looked like he was about to say somethin'. That is, until an explosion blew up half the kitchen! How could anyone get as much bad luck as me in just _one night_?!

As soon as the explosion went off, Knuckles raced to me and dived to the wooden floor, takin' me down with him. He completely covered me with his body, makin' sure nothin' touched me.

As bad a time this was, I felt a tinge of happiness when his body was so close to mines. Hell, he was on _top_ of me! And damn, it felt – and looked- right.

I scolded myself for thinkin' such dirty thoughts at a bad time – yet again. But I can't help it! He's just one god damn sexy – and stupid, but I love it – echidna!

I felt a blush creep on my face, but I managed to keep it under control.

Heh, toldja I was good at that kinda stuff. I just ain't good at keepin' private thoughts away at bad times, like now for example…

I came outta my thoughts when Knuckles started movin'. The smoke had cleared a little. Just enough for me to have a clear view of his face. He lifted his body up with his arms, each placed on either side of my head on the floor, lookin' down at me.

"You okay?" Wow… Real concern was in his eyes. This is another reason why I fell for him…

"Yeah…"

We just looked at each other. And – if I'm not mistaken, which I'm _sure_ I'm not – he was comin' closer towards me. I can't describe how I felt when I saw him doin' this. So, I just reacted and followed his lead.

Just as we were about to connect for the first time – which I was really hopin' for tonight – a voice interrupted us…

"Yo, Knuckles, Rouge! Mind helpin' us over here? You can get frisky later." Ugh, Sonic sure knows how to spoil a moment…

As soon as Knuckles heard his voice, his eyes shut. He took a deep breath and replied with a simple grunt and a "Fine."

We then saw Sonic standin' a couple metres away from us in a defence stand. Amy was beside him, doin' the same. Tails also doin' the same, but with Cream behind him, keepin' his arm up.

Then we heard "Sonic! They were just havin' a moment and you had to go and ruin it!"

Sonic just gave Amy a sheepish grin and a muttered "Sorry.", before focusin' on the object ahead.

I looked their way, and what do I see?

Old Egg head…

Great… Now I have to kick his _and _Sonics ass for ruinin' my - our – moment!

I then felt Knuckles shift. I looked upwards and found him standin beside my body, outstretchin' his hand for me to take. Without hesitation, my hand was firmly placed in his, hoistin' me up by his side.

We then got into a fightin' position like the others.

When I looked upwards, I had a bit of a shock at what I saw. Old Eggy definitely doesn't look in top shape. His orange moustache was now grey, with white comin' in. He looked fatter than what he used to be; Too many McDonalds burgers?

But what got me the most was his wrinkles. God, I hope I don't look like that when I'm older…

"Greetings, my dear rodents. How since to see you all after three years. I see you've all been keeping in tip top shape. And, my… is that Cream and Amy? My, haven't you grown…"

Both Sonic and Tails growled. _Jealousy_? I think so…

"Ok, Egghead. Whadya want now? You know we'll destroy your machines within a minute."

"Yes. Yes, I know." I was now confused. He had quite a mischievous look on his face, which I didn't like. I knew that look when I used to work for him. He was up to somethin'…

"Well, whadya want? I'm getting' bored already." I had to stifle a chuckle at Knuxie. He could be quite the comedian when he wants to be…

Eggman then took a glance at Cream, Amy and then me. He then spoke "Those three."

Before any of us could understand what he meant, he had pressed a button, lockin' me Amy and Cream in some sort of bubble thing. I tried kickin' and punchin' mines, but it wouldn't break nor rip. It felt like some sort of rubber. I had no idea what I was in!

Before any of the boys could get to any of us, we were shocked. It felt as if you were getting' electrocuted with 300 volts. But _damn_, this _really_ did hurt.

I then fell to the bottom of the bubble, feelin' nothin' but pain and exhaustion. I was blackin' out. I could tell by the blurry vision I was getting' and the eye lids fallin'.

But before I completely lost conscience, I heard Knuckles shout "I'll get you outta there, Rouge! I promise!"

I smiled at what he had just said. I take back what I said earlier. I don't hate him. I could never hate him. But I would always love him.

'Watch yourself, Knuckles'

Everythin' then went black…

XXXXX

Sorry I took long to update again! Been busy and stuff… Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter!

Yess there is now some action in the story! :D And sorry for all the swearin' that's in here! I don't know what the ratin's mean so I put anythin' in.

Hope ya's enjoyed! :3

MG


	13. Broken Promises?

Here's Chapter 13

Here's Chapter 13!

Enjoy

I don't own any Sonic characters.

XXXXX

_Rouge's P.O.V._

Ugh, my head. Damn, it's thumpin' so hard; I can hardly hear myself think!

Ever been on a really crazy night out, and you can hardly stand because of all the cocktails you've had, and then in the mornin' you really regret gettin' up?

_That's _what it feels like…

The pain decreases only slightly. Enough for me to notice that I still had my eyes shut. Either that or I'm in a dark room.

I reach my hand up and touch my eyelids gently. Nope, it's not the room.

I then open my eyes slowly. I expect to see a blinding light or somethin'. But there was only a little light in the room. Not enough for my eyes to be strained. It barely gave the room an orange glow. Just enough to see everything in the room.

I then take a look around, figure out my surroundings.

Great, I'm in a cage. A cage big enough for maybe the whole Sonic team to fit in. But I'm confused… Why am I in a cage? I was just at Tails house and then…

Wait a minute…

Cream, Amy!

I look to my left quickly, hopin' to see them. Bad news is, I turned my head too quick and hurt my neck. The good news is, is that Amy and Cream were in sight. They were still unconscious, but looked fine none the less. I took in my surroundings a bit better this time, seein' as I new my friends were ok, for now.

Our cages, or cells, whatever you want to call it, were lined up. My cell was at the right, Amy's, next to mine was in the middle, and Cream's was next to Amy's, the far left. The place, or room, was coloured black. Everything was black. The only colourful – and prettiest and sexiest – peaces of work were us three ladies.

What can I say, we always stand out…

I was brought outta my thoughts when I heard a groan. I looked over to Amy to find her stirrin' at last. Finally…

I was just about to talk to her before she freaked, but I was too late and her motor mouth went off.

"Ugh, damnit! _How_ many times have I told Sonic _not_ to hit me on the head when he's escapin' a water ride! As soon as I see him, my hammer will so far up his-"

"Ames?"

She stopped her rantin' and looked over her shoulder. Confused eyes met. It was then that she took in her surroundings.

"Rouge? Where are we? …Oh yeah…" Ahh, _now_ she remembers…

"Remember now?"

"Yeah… Wait, where's Cream?!" She seemed to be in a daze when she answered me, and then she automatically went into panic mode.

"It's ok, Amy. Creams in the cage or cell next to you. The thing we need to worry about right now is on how we're gonna get outta these things."

We both went silent on thinkin' up some way to get out. In the middle of thinkin', we heard a huge crash. We both jumped more or less 20 feet; that is, if the cell was high enough…

I turned to Amy. Seein' her turn to me, same look in each others eyes.

Worry.

Eggman might – is – a pain in the ass, but never underestimate how strong his machines can get. I almost got killed last year by Metal Sonic. That is, if Knuckles didn't come to the rescue. Damn, his timin' was the bomb.

I then start to remember somethin'. I… I remember what he said to me before I blacked out. He said… I promise I'll getcha out or somethin'. Somethin' like that anyway.

I then heard his voice in my head… _'I'll get you outta there, Rouge! I promise!'_

That's what he said. But, he didn't keep his promise…

My ears flattened against my head. Thinkin' of Knuckles breakin' a promise is like me gettin' my heart snapped in two. 'Cause I trust him with my _life_. But… He would keep his promise, wouldn't he? 'Cause he's probably thinkin' up a plan right now! My ears perked upwards a little. I know he'll come before anythin' happens, 'cause he always does. Why should this time be different?

I was brought outta my day dreamin' about the lush Echidna by Amy. She looks kinda mad at me. Probably thought I ignored her or somethin'.

"Rouge, didja hear me?" All I could say was 'Uhh'.

She sighed and repeated herself. "I'm gonna use one of my hair clips to try and pick at the lock."

Damn, I could've thought of that. I'm a spy for Christ's sake! But I have a _very_ good reason why I didn't think of somethin' faster.

"Well, I could've thought of that." I stated in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Then why didn't you?" Ooooh, score one for Ames. I ain't gonna answer her. She knows me well enough to know what I was spaced out for. Anyone could figure that out, if they knew me. Except Sonic. He's as dense as a dummy. Although, I have to admit, he has been givin' Amy a lot of… nice comments. Well, at least he's finally seen the light…

I then let out a sigh, sat down against the bars and watched Amy pick at her lock.

"I'm still waitin' for an answer ya know…" Her voice echoed in the room, which was just plain creepy…"

"You already know the answer, Pinky."

She stopped pickin' at the lock and turned her head over her shoulders to look at me. I gave her a smirk. She smirked back, knowin' what it meant. She knew why anyways…

"That I do, Twinkles…" Ugh I _hate_ that nickname she gave to me!

Let me explain… I wrote a poem three years ago about the stars and how they twinkle and blah blah blah. The poem also had Knuckles in it. No one was supposed to neither see _nor_ read it, but Amy found it on the kitchen table where I accidentally left it.

From then on, whenever I called her Pinky, she called me Twinkles.

I shifted to a more comfortable position against the bars and watched Amy tryin' to pick the lock.

'_This is gonna be one borin' capture…'_

Just then, Eggman walked into the room. Amy immediately stopped what she was doin' and placed the clip into her hair again, hopin' Eggman didn't see anythin'. Luckily, he didn't.

I've a funny feelin' about this. He has that smirk again. The smirk I knew all _too_ well…

How wrong was I when I said this was gonna be borin'?

XXXXX

_Tails P.O.V._

Great. Just great. This day couldn't get any worse. Touch wood…

Shall I make a list?

Well, there's my kitchen, which was blown up by Eggman. There's Cream and the other girls that have just been captured by Egghead. There's Sonic, Knuckles and me, which we had just woken up an hour ago, that had been hit with sleepin' gas, lettin' Egghead get away with the girls…

Anythin' else?

Oh, yeah. And there's Knuckles, who's destroyin' my livin' room as we speak, cursin', sayin' he broke his promise to Rouge. Poor guy. Should never make a promise you can't keep…

After 5 minutes, Sonic _finally_ calmed down Knuckles. He got him sittin' on the couch, drinkin' a glass of water in 5 seconds straight…

I let out a tiered sigh. A plan must be made to rescue the girls. This time, I don't think we should be noticed, as in fightin' off robots at Eggman's front door. It should be quicker too if we're unnoticed.

I then sat next to Knuckles, formin' a plan in my head.

Why does the genius always have to come up with the plans?

But, then again, this is to save Cream and the other two. It would be worth every headache.

It took me maybe 5 minutes to come up with the plan. I went onto my laptop to research the structure of Eggman's base.

When I was lookin' over the base, that's when I realised somethin'. A red dot was seen in a small room.

Then it hit me.

A year ago, I implanted a chip in Cream so I could track her anywhere she goes. She insisted on havin' it when I told her what I'd built. So I agreed.

It sure has come in handy.

I told Sonic and Knuckles. They were both ecstatic about it, since Amy and Rouge would probably be with Cream. Well, it's gonna be easier than I thought.

I just hope we get there in time, before somethin' happens…

XXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it's up to all your standards!

And sorry it's taken long! My apologies!

And thanks for the people who keep reviewing! You're all a great support!

MG out…


	14. The Real Deal

_Heres chapter 14!_

_  
I know it's been a long time since I updated, but my computer broke down, and I had this story half finished and another story already written, and I lost everything :(  
But anyways, I redid the chapter :)_

_  
Enjoy folks!_

XXXXX

_Cream's P.O.V._

_  
_A cold, solid floor. That was my first thought when I woke up. I shivered at the connection. I've never woken up to a cold, hard surface, since I usually wake up next to Tails. And I haven't any solid floor in the house either.

_Tails..._

If I wasn't next to him, and I'm not in my own bed, or any other bed for that matter, then where was I?

My eyes slowly began to open half way, see where I'm at, since I don't have a solid floor in any of my rooms at my house. My vision was blurry at first, but disappeared when I blinked a few times.

_Metal bars...?_

_  
A room that had an orange glow...? _

_  
__**Where am I?**_

"Cream?" I snapped my head round to where the voice came. It was familiar...

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Amy trying to pick the lock of her cell with, what looked like, a clip of some sort.

"Amy? What happened?"

As soon as I moved to sit up right, I began to feel pain in my head and some dizziness to go with it...

_Ouch_...

My back was also sore from lying on the floor. I cracked one eye open as the sound of footsteps echoed in my ears.

"Cream? You okay?"

"Uh... Yeah, just gotta little dizzy. _Jeez_..."

I opened my eyes completly now, my hand still rubbing my head. When I looked at her, her face had genuine concern written all over. That wasn't surprising; she's always worried about us, friend or foe. She's _too_ caring...

I chuckle at my thoughts. That's why we love her so much. So full of love and joy. Not that it bothered me. I'd rather have a loving person as a friend than someone heartless!

"The dizzy spell will wear off, kid. Just the drugs taking affect."

What? Who else is here? I look over Amy's shoulder, now seeing Rouge coming to view.

"Drugs?" I was surprised.

"In the tranquilizers. Just to slow us down or pass out. Don't worry 'bout it, hun."

Oh... Now I remember...

"Oh, I hope their all okay..." I said, tilting my head down.

I hope to God their all okay, especially Tails. I don't know what I'd do if Tails was badly hurt, or even worse...

I shook my head violently, trying to get rid of those horrid thoughts. No. Tails is fine. Even though he's not as experienced in combat as the others, he's still brilliant.  
I just hope they come real soon...

_Knuckles P.O.V._

_  
_Stupid, _Stupid_ plan. This is the stupidest plan_ ever_!

Here I am, crawlin' through a vent in Eggmans base, where there's hardly any room to _breathe_ let alone move!

And on top of that, Tails was in front of me, his twin tails hittin' my face all the time!

"Tails, get your stupid tails outta my face!" I growled.

"Well, I'm _sorry_, but if you weren't _right_ behind me then maybe they wouldn't be in your face!" He stated sarcastically. I swear, he's becoming more and more like Sonic every day!

I growled, reaching to grab his tails and-

"Guys, chill! We're almost there anyways!"

Sonic's right I s'pose…

After maybe three minutes, Sonic called to us over his shoulder, "We're here!"

Sonic went to one side of the vent, tails _tried _to slip past Sonic so he could make room for me at the other side.

I looked at Sonic, as if questioning silently if he was ready. He gave a nod of approval, slippin' his hands under the vent hole, me mirroring his actions.

But my mind wasn't on what I was doin' at the moment. All I was thinkin' was '_Is Rouge really right under me_?', '_Is she safe_?', or '_What if she's not there, and we got it wrong_?'

Well, my questions are gonna be answered just about now. I jumped out the vent and landed on a hard black floor, Tails and Sonic next to me. I looked up. As soon as I did, I wished I hadn't.

Rouge was there, in a cell, banging the bars as hard as she could, tears streamin' down her face, loud sobs escaping her mouth.

I reacted instantly.

"Rouge!" I shouted over the top of her cries. What the hell had gotten her into this state?!

I ran up to the bars, while Tails went over to see if Cream was okay.

I'd managed to get my hands through the bars, seeing as they were quite wide, and held her wrists as gentle as I could, sayin' her name again to try and sooth out her cries.

"Rouge…" She opened her eyes, and looked me straight in the eye. Time froze for that moment. God those eyes were _outta this world_…

I came back to reality when she spoke to me, "Knuckles?"

My face softened. She looked and sounded so fragile. It broke my heart to see her like that. Especially with the confused face she had on. So, I pulled her into me, pressing us both against the bars, tryin' to get as close to her as possible. I stroked the back of her ears, tryin' to calm her down at least. Her voice seemed to echo through the room at that point.

"Knuckles…"

I pulled back a little, so I could at least see her face.

"Eggman's got Amy, and it's not like any of the other times. He's _really_ gonna hurt her…"

She started sobbing again. I just realized then that Amy wasn't in a cell, but her cell door was open…

If Rouge was in a state like this over Amy bein' takin away, then it's _bad_. It's not like the other times she's been kidnapped.

This is the real deal now…

_Sonic's P.O.V._

My feet hit the cold hard surface as I jumped from the vent hole, into the room that supposedly held the girls.

First thing I noticed when I came into the room was that there was hardly any light. There was just an orange glow, makin' it look as if there was a fireplace in the room.

I then swiveled round on me feet, bein' cautious of my surroundings.

My guard dropped when I saw three cells.

But there was a problem…

There were only _two_ girls…

That's when I heard Rouge.

I wasted no time in racing out the door and into a corridor of Eggman's base, tryin' to find Ames. Must be bad by the way Rouge was. I just hope I find her in time…

I _swear_, if Eggman's hurt Amy, even touched _one hair_ on her body, I'll kill him.

XXXXX

_Well… I'm quite happy the way that turned out :]_

_I wasn't gonna put Sonics P.O.V. in, but I just thought he should getta say about what's happened to Amy!_

_And if your thinkin, 'Are these just Eggmans normal robots?', then the answers no! Their different :] More dangerous!_

_Well, I hope your waiting's were worth while!_

_The next chapter will be about what happened before the boys came, when Amy got taken away! _

_Moonlight Gazee…._


	15. Take Anything But Her

_Got this chapter up a lot quicker than the others! _

_  
Hope you like this one as the others!_

_  
Enjoy!_

_  
I don't own any sonic characters..._

XXXXX

_30 minutes before the rescue..._

_  
Rouge's P.O.V._

Ugh... Stupid cells. Amy tried picking the lock with her hair clip, but that didn't work. I then tried, but it still didn't work. I've tried using my nails, since their long, and that still didn't work.

Ugh, I'm so pissed off! I can't concentrate on anythin'! All I'm thinkin' about is Knuckles, Knuckles, Knuckles!

...Stupid imagination...

I sigh as I shift my bum a little. It was goin' numb from sittin' down for so long. I get into a better sittin' position. My left leg bent, restin' my left arm over it, leavin' my right leg flat on the ground.

Why did Eggman want us anyway? Just for the buys to come along, try and kill them, but fail, yet again, and then the guys rescuein' us?

Yeah... Sounds like the perfect plan!

He's gettin' too old for this now anyway. He's underestimating us as well. We're stronger than what we were four years ago, the last time we fought.

I started thinkin' about what else could I do to get us outta here, but I couldn't think of anything! _Jeez_, I'm a top agent, and I can't think of how to get out of a _cell_?

I sighed, depressed at the thought of an agent such as myself, can't get out of somethin' so pathetic. I look up to see what the others are doin'.

Cream's sittin' against the bars, hugging her knees to her chest. Her face had confusion written all over it. Wonder what's she's thinkin'...?

I look over at Amy, still, picking at the lock, sticking her tongue out. She does that when she's thinkin' real hard on something. Or just concentrating.

I watch her more another five minutes, but get a little annoyed that she's still tryin'.

"Ames, it ain't gonna work. There's no point."

She whipped her head round at the sound of my voice breaking the silence.

"What do you mean 'There's no point?' You've givin' up that easily, huh?" Her face showed a little anger, but her eyes shone with sadness...

"The guys are gonna come anyways..." I trailed off.

She sighed, turned back round to her cell door, and started pickin' the lock again. "You can't always rely on them, Rouge." She whispered harshly.

I looked back up at her, a little agitated that _she_, of all people, told _me_ that.

"You're the one to talk! _You're_ the one that always relied on Sonic comin' to the resume!"

She stopped what she was doin', stood up and walked to my cell wall that separated us.

"Encase you haven't kept track of time, Rouge, that was 5 _years_ ago! Get your facts right!" I growled, gettin' really annoyed with her...

"Please don't start anythin' guys! We're s'pose to be getting each other outta here, not getting into arguments!" Cream pleaded, now paying full attention to reality.

But it was as if we didn't hear her at all, 'cause we continued our fight.

"You know what, Amy? I'm gettin' really sick and tiered of you thinkin' your right all the time! No, let me rephrase that, I _am_ sick and tiered of it!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm gettin' sick of you always talkin' to me about Knuckles when we're on the phone! Can't you talk about somethin' else apart from him?!"

"Well at least I don't stalk my crush! It was pretty pathetic that you used to stalk Sonic all the time, givin' him no space at all, always wantin' to be around him, always wantin' something from him! Couldn't you've left him alone, like what he _wanted_!"

As soon as I shouted that out, I immediately regretted it. I didn't mean it! I really didn't!

I'll never forget the look of her face after I said that. It was an emotion that I never wanted to see again on Amy's face. _Never_.

She just stood there though, lookin' at me, mouth hanging open a little.

After a couple minutes of silence, she turned around and started pickin' the lock again.  
That's when I came back to reality.

"Amy? Ames, I didn't mean that. I swear! I-it just came out! I didn't mean it! Ames?"

...No response...

Just the sound of her clip clickin' the lock.

How could I of said something so horrible to someone so special?

I didn't have anymore time to think, as Eggman had just opened the door, letting the corridor lights flood the room, instantly shielding our eyes from the brightness of the light. He chuckled, deep and meaningless. It gave you shivers down your spine, no matter how many times you heard it.

"Ah, you're all awake. Perfect. Hmm... I think Rouge would do nicely for this... experiment." He chuckled again. Shivers, again. Fear, what was he planning? "The strongest shall test out the battle fields first. She would last longer than the other two."

...No...

"D3000, take the bat with you to the field." With that said, a steel robot stepped forward, coming closer to my cell. Lifting its huge clawed hand, ready to strike my door. Until...

Click.

"_No_!"

A scream.

A thud.

I opened my eyes. In front of my cell was Amy, lying on the floor, a wound on her stomach, blood already covering the floor.

_No_...

I looked over at her cell. Her door wide open. She got it open...

Now, she's lying on the floor, letting out gasps of pain, clutching her stomach.

"No!" Me and Cream said at the same time.

Eggman had already turned back around, curious of what all the commotion was about.

He smirked. That smirk... Goose bumps went up my arms. I didn't, couldn't see anythin' except Amy. That's all that mattered right now. Her.

Eggman took steps forward, echoing through the room. He stopped in front of Amy. He chuckled. "You want to go, rather than Rouge, Amy?" He laughed. "Very well, then. D3000, change of plans. Take the hedgehog instead..."

"No!" I shouted out. I started hitting the bars, crying out her name. Anything. "Don't touch her, you bastard! Amy! No, _Amy_!"

The robot moved forward, scooping Amy in its hand, being rough. She cried out in pain. No! Take me, not her! It's me you want! "It's _me_ you want! Take me! _You bastard_!"

I kept hitting the bars; I won't stop until she's in front of me again, safe.

I felt a pair of hands take my wrists gently, thinking it was maybe a robot or something. But I heard his voice. _Knuckles._..

I opened my eyes, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. And there he was, his face giving me a soft look...

"Eggman's got Amy, and it's not like any of the other times. He's _really_ gonna hurt her…"

I started sobbing again. I shouldn't be. I should be outta this cell, finding Amy! Helping her!

But I couldn't. The shock was still settling in. First we had an argument, and then she saves _my_ ass, after me being a bitch to her!

I then realise, that now's not the time for sympathy, or crying my eyes out.

Now's the time to get my Ames back. _Our_ Ames back...

XXXXX

_Well? I did this all in, a day maybe? Hope it good enough for you's! :]_

_  
Thank you to everyone that been reviewing this story frequently! Your all great! I wouldn't have continued this story if it weren't for you guys! :]_

_  
Moonlight Gaze..._


End file.
